The present invention relates to an assembling device for aiding in the installation of valve actuating components in internal-combustion engines. The valve actuating components include a valve spring, a valve spring retainer having a recess accommodating a securing element such as a split collar and may also include a spring seat ring. Before assembly, all valve actuating components are held together as a unit by means of a holder disposed at the valve spring retainer. The holder has, along its outer circumference, an axial extension which is releasably connected at an end region with the valve spring or the spring seat ring.
Federal Republic of Germany Offenlegungsschrift 39 07 001, a counterpart to U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,090, discloses a mounting aid with which all valve actuating components can be installed in an engine with only a single tool. That mounting aid includes a holder in the form of a plastic cap which accommodates the valve actuating components and connects all components together to form an installable unit. The holder has an axial extension whose free end is connected with the spring end or the spring seat ring disposed axially opposite the valve spring retainer. The releasable connection in that mounting aid is a snap connection between the spring seat ring and the axial extension. When the mounting aid is used for installing the valve actuating components in the cylinder head of an internal-combustion engine, the mounting aid is pressed over the valve stem until the valve stem extends through the holder. In this position, the mounting aid is moved axially further and the extension is supported at the bottom of the cylinder head and is radially bulged out, thus releasing the snap connection and fixing the valve actuating components in place. Then, the mounting aid is axially removed from the cylinder head.
Although that prior art device provides for a satisfactory installation of the valve actuating components, in some engines the problem is encountered that only a small amount of space is available for installation. For example, in an internal-combustion engine having four valves per cylinder, the radial space available for installation is so small in the region of the valves that the prior art mounting aid is unable to bulge out radially when the device is pressed in; consequently, the snap connection is not able to be released and the valve actuating components cannot be installed.